


Come Up For Air

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smutember 2020, asexual Max, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Max and Kim have fun at the pool.
Relationships: Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Smutember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Come Up For Air

“I’m surprised you wanted to come swimming.”

Max gave a sheepish smile to his boyfriend as he sat beside the deserted public pool. “I misled you. I don’t want to swim, I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Kim shrugged as he hung onto the side of the pool. “That’s cool. I like spending time with you.”

Max’s smile grew. He reached into his bag, rummaging around for something. “I also made something for you.”

“Oh, sweet!” Kim replied. “What is it?”

Max pulled a harness with attached dildo from his bag. “I made this waterproof,” he said, handing it to Kim with a small bottle of lube.

Unlike other harnesses, this one was designed to keep the dildo inside the wearer. Kim spread lube onto the silicone shaft before slipping aside his speedo and working the toy into himself. “Ah, fuck, Max, that’s good…”

“You look happy,” Max noted. “That’s…it’s really nice to see.”

Kim knew his boyfriend was not in any way interested in having sex with him—but at the same time, Kim himself was a very sexual person. Alix was usually happy to help them out, providing a warm body for him to stick his dick into, but she drew the line at any “mushy, romantic crap”.

Was it so wrong for Kim to want to hold his boyfriend close _and_ have sex at the same time?

Max’s solution was toys. Designing custom toys with Kim in mind, that would let the athlete feel good physically while still letting him feel connected to his partner. Usually, the toys didn’t come out in public, but there was no one around, and Kim didn’t mind securing the harness straps to himself and enjoying the feeling of fullness. He was already semi-hard as he settled the toy and started swimming laps.

He did one lap and back to where Max was waiting, when the toy in his ass suddenly began to vibrate. He groaned and glanced up at his boyfriend.

“I will turn up the intensity for each lap you complete,” Max said with a smile. “Until you’re done, one way or another.”

“Fuck yeah,” Kim replied, breaking into a grin. “I’m gonna do _so many_ laps.”

Just three laps later and Kim was hard and panting, his cock leaking precum into the pool through his suit. He held onto the side of the pool as he palmed himself, rubbing in time with the pulsing vibrations.

“Bet you can’t do one more,” Max teased.

It was the surest way to get Kim to do something. And sure enough, he was swimming the length of the pool once more.

Max pressed a button on his phone, and the toy inside Kim started _moving_ , rocking against the restraints of the harness, fucking him at a steady pace.

Kim grasped the side of the pool, groaning as he felt the toy fuck him. He pulled his cock out of his suit, stroking it under the water. “Fuck, Max, you’re the best.”

“I like watching you enjoy this,” Max admitted. “Your face when you are enjoying physical pleasures is…quite nice to look at.”

Kim grinned. “Aw, I love you too, nerd—ah, _fuck!_ ”

Max moved from his seat beside the pool and let his bare feet dangle in the water, leaning down to Kim. “I understand you prefer physical intimacy during your orgasm…”

Kim laced his fingers with his boyfriend’s as he fucked his other hand, groaning as his release came and floated to the surface.

“Ew,” Kim said, laughing. “I’m getting out now.”

He tucked his cock back in his suit before pushing himself up and out of the pool. Max’s hand found his again as the toy shut off.

“I…I do wish I could be better for you,” Max admitted.

“Nah, man,” Kim said. “You’re you and that’s awesome. No one else would create a whole ass sex toy for me.”

“I care about you very much,” Max replied, standing up on his toes to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.


End file.
